In a typical computer environment, a Local Area Network (LAN) allows for several computer servers to be connected to provide the resources of each server to the other connected computers. In this system, a dedicated keyboard, video monitor and mouse is employed for each computer server.
In order to operate properly, the system administrator must perform the task of maintaining and monitoring the computer systems. However, the system administrator is frequently required to perform numerous tasks from each individual user console. For example, in order to reboot a computer or add and delete files, a system administrator is often required to operate computer user consoles which may be located at substantial distances from one another. Therefore, in order to accomplish the task of system administration, the system administrator must physically relocate in order to access the remotely located computer consoles. Alternatively, the system administrator may run dedicated cables for each remotely located computer user console to fully access and operate the user consoles which may be located at great distances from the system administrator's user console. Such an alternative needs substantial wiring requirements and wire harnessing requirements at tremendous costs. As the distance between user consoles and remotely located computers increases, loss in signal transmission quality often results. Thus, increased distances between direct wired user consoles and remotely located computers is often impossible. Therefore, a computer system allowing one user station to remotely access and operate another user console is often costly and not very effective.
In addition, in many computer environments, including large-scale operations such as data-centers, server-farms, web-hosting facilities, and call-centers, space to locate all of the computer hardware becomes an important concern. For example, in order to operate a computer environment which requires multiple computers, enough space must be available to house a computer bus, a video monitor, a computer keyboard and a computer mouse, in addition to all of the wiring and power requirements for each computer user console required. Furthermore, space for the wiring interfaces for each computer is required. As more computers are added to the computer network environment, the space requirements will frequently exceed the space allotted for the operation. Therefore, the architecture, size and space limitations become an important issue for planning an effective computer work environment.
In order to reduce the space required in a multiple computer workplace, many network administrators have attempted to eliminate several pieces of computer hardware (i.e., dedicated keyboard, video monitor and mouse) which become superfluous. It is also desirable to eliminate the wiring installations associated with the excess hardware. For example, a network administrator desires to access all of the remotely located computers from a single user console consisting of a complete computer (computer bus, keyboard, video monitor and mouse). However, if the administrator was able to access the remotely located computers from one user console, the remotely located computers would no longer require the external hardware (i.e., the keyboard, video monitor and mouse). Furthermore, eliminating the use of the remotely located computer's keyboard, video monitor and mouse, in effect increases available space.
Asprey U.S. Pat. No. 5,257,390 and Duo U.S. Pat. No. 6,137,455 disclose an extended range communications link having a first signal conditioning network located near and coupled to a computer. The network conditions the keyboard, video monitor and mouse signals. Conditioning of the video signals includes reducing their amplitude so the video signals do not significantly cause induced “crosstalk” in conductors adjacent to the video conductors. An extended range cable having a plurality of conductors is coupled to a signal conditioning circuit and conveys the conditioned, above-named signals, in addition to power and logic ground potentials, to a second signal conditioning network. The network restores the analog video signals to their original levels by reducing induced noise. Furthermore, Duo discloses an encoding system whereby the horizontal synchronizing and vertical synchronizing signals are encoded and transmitted through one single video line. However, Asprey and Duo fail to disclose a computer switching system thereby allowing one or more user work stations to access and operate multiple remotely located computers. Further, Asprey and Duo fail to provide an intelligent server management system with a centralized switching component which provides for reduced space consumption for linking multiple computer systems.
Asprey U.S. Pat. No. 5,268,676 discloses a communications link for up to three hundred feet for use between a computer and display unit. An encoder receives analog Red, Green and Blue signals from the computer and applies them to discrete current amplifiers that modulate signal current applied to discrete conductors of a three hundred foot cable. Impedance matching networks match the Red, Green and Blue signals to the characteristic impedance of the cable. The Red, Green and Blue signals are received near the monitor, and coupled to discrete emitter-follower transistors, which amplify the current of the signals prior to inputting the signals to the monitor. The horizontal sync signal is applied to a conductor of the cable without impedance matching, allowing the conductor to attenuate the horizontal sync signal and reduce noise radiation. However, Asprey fails to disclose a computer switching system that allows one or more user work stations to access and operate a plurality of remotely located computers while maintaining the desired signal strength over an increased distance. Further, Asprey fails to provide an intelligent server management system with a centralized switching component which provides for reduced space consumption for linking multiple computer systems.
Asprey U.S. Pat. No. 5,353,409 discloses a circuitry for extending Transistor/Transistor/Logic signals from a computer to a remotely located monitor and keyboard. The system uses a first signal conditioning circuit proximate the computer to generally reduce amplitude of the video signals and bias them to a selected potential, after which, the signals are applied to discrete conductors of an extended cable. Asprey further discloses a extended range cabling of up to one thousand feet. A second signal conditioning circuit at the monitor and keyboard end of the cable receives the attenuated signals and utilizes a threshold or pair of thresholds to effect reconstruction of the video signals prior to inputting them to the monitor. Amplitude reduction or attenuation of the video signals generally reduces high frequency video noise appearing on the keyboard clock conductor of the cable, preventing keyboard errors. However, Asprey fails to disclose an intelligent, modular server management system which enables several simultaneous users to operate and control remotely located computers. Furthermore, Asprey discloses an invention for extending the separation of a single computer bus from the video monitor and the keyboard instead of providing a system whereby the keyboard, video monitor and mouse signals are transmitted to multiple computer user consoles. In addition, Asprey fails to disclose a switching system whereby one or more computers can access a plurality of remotely located computers over an extended range. Asprey also fails to disclose an enhanced automatic tuning system which conditions and amplifies the signals continuously.
Chen U.S. Pat. No. 5,978,389 discloses a multiplex device for monitoring computer video signals and receiving as input the video signals of a plurality of computers. The multiplex device selects the video signals of one of the plurality of computers to be inputted into a monitor for monitoring. The multiplex device for monitoring the computer video signals has three sets of switch circuits, a control signal generating circuit, three sets of voltage amplifying circuits, three sets of current amplifying circuits, a synchronous signal multiplex selecting circuit, and an interface circuit. However, Chen does not disclose a switching mechanism whereby the keyboard, video monitor and mouse signals from one user station may be coupled to another remotely located computer thereby allowing the user station to access and operate the remotely located computer.
Beasley U.S. Pat. No. 6,112,264 discloses a computerized switching system for coupling a workstation to a remotely located computer. A signal conditioning unit receives keyboard and mouse signals from a workstation and generates a data packet which is transmitted to a central cross point switch. The packet is routed through the cross point switch to another signal conditioning unit located at a remotely located computer. The second signal conditioning unit applies the keyboard and mouse commands to the keyboard and mouse connectors of the computer as if the keyboard and mouse were directly coupled to the remote computer. Video signals produced by the remote computer are transmitted through the cross point switch to the workstation. Horizontal and vertical sync signals are encoded on to the video signals to reduce the number of cables that extend between the workstation and the remote computer. The signal conditioning units connected to the workstations include an on-screen programming unit that produces menus for the user on a video display of the workstation. Beasley fails to disclose a switching mechanism which provides a reduced size due to condensed wiring infrastructure. Furthermore, Beasley fails to disclose the use of a single Category 5 UTP cable for connecting the system components and an automatic amplification means for routing a tuned signal.
Chen U.S. Pat. No. 6,119,148 discloses a computer video signal distributor. The distributor receives computer video signals inputs and processes and distributes the video signals to a plurality of monitors. The computer video signal distributor includes three transistor common based voltage amplifying circuits for inputting Red, Green and Blue video signals of the computer respectively, and amplifies these video signals for outputting. A synchronous signal buffering device is provided for receiving synchronous signals of the computer, and generating a plurality of sets of synchronous signals according to the number of the monitors. A plurality of monitor input interfaces are provided for receiving the video outputs of the three sets of current amplifying circuits, and receiving the plurality of sets of synchronous signals from the synchronous buffering device, then outputting respectively to the monitors. However, Chen does not disclose a switching mechanism for coupling a series of remote computers to one or more user stations allowing for selective access of the remote computers. Furthermore, Chen does not disclose a centralized computer switching system for enabling a computer user station to access and operate a remote computer in a stable environment while transmitting analog signals through the switching system over an extended range.
Fujii, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 6,138,191 discloses an apparatus for selectively operating a plurality of computers connected to a common video monitor, including a single data I/P device for inputting data and instructions to the plurality of computers, a main control circuit which is connected to the data I/P device, and a selection circuit for selectively providing the data and instructions from the data I/P device. The main control circuit outputs a computer selection signal to select one of the plurality of computers to which the I/P data and instructions are to be transmitted and a video selection signal to select the video output of the selected computer to allow display on the common video monitor. Fujii does not disclose a multi-user, multi-computer system. Fujii discloses a computer system wherein several computers are able to access one common video monitor. However, Fujii does not provide a system which allows for the interfacing of several computers to one or more user stations wherein the keyboard, video monitor and mouse electronic signals are transmitted through a centrally-located switching circuit. Fujii fails to provide a simplified architecture for coupling a plurality of computers to one or more user stations. Furthermore, Fujii does not disclose an apparatus which eliminates the need for expensive cabling.
In view of the foregoing, clearly there exists a need for an improved, modular centralized computer switching system which is reliable and efficient that scales down the need for expensive and space-consuming external computer hardware while maintaining the use of multiple remotely located computers. In addition, it remains a requirement in the art to provide a usable modular computer switching system for allowing one or more user stations to remotely access one or more remotely located computers which allows the user station's keyboard, video monitor and mouse electronic inputs to operate one or more remotely located computers from one or more user consoles. Furthermore, it is a requirement in the art to greatly enhance the ability for information technology personnel to manage the volume of servers for both small-scale computer centers and large-scale operations such as data-centers, server-farms, web-hosting facilities, and call-centers, while providing a small-scale centrally located switching system.